Known World
The Known World is the currently documented portion of the world. It consists of the Northern Continent and Roomennor across the ocean to the southeast. Northern Continent The Northern Continent is the landmass that encompasses all the Reaches, Dragoon territory, and the Barren-Lands. Typically it is just referred to as “The Continent” or “The World”; however in Roommenor it is collectively known as the “Northern Continent” and this term has slowly caught on in other places. Beyond the Barren-Lands the world is not documented and believed to be uninhabitable due to the events of the Fall. Southern Reach Eastern Reach Forming the north eastern expanse of the Northern Continent, the Eastern Reach has traditionally been some of the most sought after land. More fertile and developed than the Northern and Western Reaches, the Eastern Reach also has the uncharacteristic trait of having very little territory touching the Barren-Lands. For decades is saw most of it under the banner of the Zeta Clan though following their fall large portions were occupied by the now dominate Alpha Clan. Areas not held by the Dragoons have long been under corporate control, many industrial hubs located within the boundaries. Western Reach Lying beside the Barren-Lands the Western Reach despite having many cities and corporate factories still has a sense of danger to it, the threat of marauders and mutants ever present to small settlements and convoys. As a result it is also one the most profitable locations for freelancers and many free agencies either are established here or set up shop, hoping to garner rewards from the potential chaos. Northern Reach Seemingly less cultured than any of its southern counterparts, the Northern Reach is still something of the “frontier”. Connected heavily to the Barren-Lands the area is filled with freelancers, settlers, scavengers, and mutants. As a result few corporations have bothered to settle in the Northern Reach, choosing instead to simply strip it of resources. In fact it is the area’s natural bounty that seems to draw any southern borne faction there, the incursions into the provinces of Shah and Alsace bloodier examples. Barren-Lands North of Roommenor and virtually surrounding any viable territory is what has been dubbed the “Barren-Lands”. These eradiated hot zones are wastelands of the old world, filled with both its horror and its wonder. Those that live in the Barren-Lands are typically undesirables from the corporate city-states, many deported there as punishment. But it is not just home of refugees and convicts, the Barren-Lands also teem with mutants, monsters, and strange abominations. However the Adventure Corps and other treasure hunters still venture into this hellish wilderness hoping to find enough Lost-Tech to strike it rich. Northlands Resting above the Northern Reach almost like an island in the middle of the Barren-Lands lays the Northlands, a simple and almost forgotten portion of the world. The citizens of the Northlands have returned to an almost feudal lifestyle, several “kingdoms” dividing the land between them. Roommenor This land mass was known during ancient times as Australia. For over a century the landmass served as the Vertansion empire’s capital and after the regime toppled it became one of the most prosperous parts of the world, overseen by the Guardians. Due to political conflicts, water currents, storms, and nests of deep coilers Roommenor has remained somewhat isolated whether to its blessing or curse. Category:Place Category:Western Reach Category:Eastern Reach Category:Northern Reach Category:Southern Reach Category:Northlands Category:Barren-Lands Category:Roommenor